Payback
by bloomsburry
Summary: War broke between Konoha and Akatsuki,where the Leaf Village was left defenseless.The Akatsuki leader took this as the chance to overtake Konoha and sent two Akatsuki members to secure their position on the Village...and with one of them wanting payback.


**AN: **This is another one-shot.

**Sequel to** _**"Birthday gone wrong", please read it first.**_

**First installment:**_** Birthday Gone Wrong**_

**Second Installment:**_** Payback**_

_**---------------**_

_**"Payback"  
**_

_**Written by: bloomsburry**_

_**Betaed by: ottawa**_

_**--------------  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Naruto series but I do own this story while I borrowed the characters from Masashi Kishimoto.

-

--------------------------------

"_**Payback"**_

**Rated T**

**General/Possible Romance**

**Itasaku**

**Oneshot-series**

**-------------------------------------------**

War….war was something that Itachi despised since he was a child of four. Having experienced it first hand, Itachi wondered why he had even became a shinobi. He had seen the after effects of it and couldn't forget what it had done to him.

He had been scared…. scared to death as he had waited the war out with his mother in the evacuation site. He could still recall the deafening sounds of explosion and the hair-raising screams that rent the air as shinobis and unfortunate civilians who hadn't reach the shelter in time were killed mercilessly by the enemy.

Itachi couldn't forget that day. He couldn't forget how he had been worthless and pathetic when he had cowered inside the stone walls behind the Hokage Mountains.

Like the child in front of him and those so many other faceless people that stared at him through the shadows of the old evacuation site; the same place where he had hidden when he was a child and the place that had molded him to become what he was now; a fighter for peace.

His red and black cloak had long been discarded before Konoha had even attacked the Akatsuki base. He had evaded the fight, disguising himself as one of the civilians as leaf-ninjas swarmed over Amegakure and into their deaths.

Madara's plan had worked. Konoha had attack the wrong weak points that would lessen Amegakure's defenses and in the process wasting their shinobis who tried to break the outer walls with brute force. Despite their formidable numbers and the combination of their power, they were unsuccessful as Madara's genjutsu barrier took the leaf-nins unaware. Many lives were sacrificed when Madara made them turn against each other, and slaughtered their own men. The illusion was their downfall.

Their dead lay littered on the ground, on the rivers of their own blood but still there were too many of them. Konoha was not the only one that Akatsuki had made an enemy off. Sunagakure, and even Otogakure and Kumogakure had joined in attacking the Akatsuki. They might be high in numbers yet there combined force wasn't even enough to overthrow Madara and his Akatsuki members. They had come prepared. Unleashing the tailed-demons on the unsuspecting shinobi's and wrecking havoc and upheaval upon those who were on their way. They were as good as dead.

Itachi had already left the Village before that happen. He knew exactly what Madara's next move was after that. He had told him and the rest of Akatsuki members of his plans on laying siege over Konoha, where its shinobis had left to attack the Akatsuki base. The remaining reinforcement on Konoha was small, giving Madara the chance to strike upon the unsuspecting nearly deserted Village.

The people there needed protecting, and Itachi came for them. They were still his people after all. The evacuation had been successful and the desire to leave creeps through Itachi as the sight before him became too much. It brought memories that Itachi didn't want to remember much less dwell on it.

"Nii-san," a young boy, about six years old, tagged at his hand when Itachi had made a move to leave. "Nii-san."

Itachi turned, directing his onyx eyes at the boy beneath the porcelain mask covering his face. He was wearing an ANBU disguise; the one that he had taken from the dead man, killed by the rain-ninjas.

"I don't like it here," the boy said, his small hand curiously tight around his. "I want to go out. Dark makes me scared."

Itachi looked curiously at the boy, frowning slightly while the murmurs, the cries and the whimpers of the people inside the evacuation site were becoming suffocating. He wanted out though he stilled himself. These people needed hope like he had needed when he had been placed there too. He understood their fear and their hopelessness.

"You can't come with me," calmly he said, his dark eyes unusually soft as he look down at the boy, whose round upturned face strongly reminded him of his little brother, Sasuke. "Women and children are to stay here. They are not allowed to go out until this war is over."

"But I can't stay in the dark. I'm scared!" the boy whimpered, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Where are you parents?" Itachi asked, piercing the dark with his eyes and could only make out dark figures. He raised the fire that burned in his hand, using his fire jutsu to cast a light on that dark place. The light didn't reach the expanse of the entire evacuation site, it only fell a good four meters before the shadows shrouded the rest.

"My mother is dead," the boy said without hesitation as if he had gotten used to saying it. "And my father is a ninja."

Itachi understood. The boy was alone. He had no one there with him.

"Boy, what is your name?" Itachi asked, making a decision.

"Toushirou," the boy sniffed, scrubbing his eyes to clear away the tears. "Yumi Toushirou,"

"Toushirou," Itachi said, bending down slightly, remembering how he had been like this when he was comforting Sasuke, looking him in the eye and giving him one of his assuring smiles. But Itachi didn't smile this time, the boy was a stranger to him who needed his help and he was going to help him with a douse of his genjutsu.

"Toushirou," He repeated, trying to catch the boy's eye while he was still drying his tears. "Look at me."

Toushirou looked at him then and Itachi activated his sharingan, his eyes bleeding red through the eye holes of his mask. Red eyes glowed while the boy's eyes widen. Then he was fast asleep within a second, collapsing against Itachi.

Itachi regarded the sleeping child. He had been close to Sasuke's age when his little brother had constantly wanted to be at his side, tagging along with him until their parents reminded him of his own duties.

_Sasuke_. The softness in his eyes vanished replaced by an odd glitter of regret and sadness. Itachi knew that his brother was among the sound-ninjas who had attacked Akatsuki base, and probably looking for him though Itachi had to do something before he could confront his brother.

Madara was on his way to Konoha. He had already sent Zetsu, Kisame and some of the rain-ninjas to attack the defenseless village while a small platoon of Konoha's brave shinobis had fought against them. There were only four ANBU teams, ten jounins and chuunins, and the rest of the novice genins. They were hardly outmatched by the two Akatsuki members and the Rain-ninjas. However, Itachi knew that they hadn't come with no plan in mind and he have to stop them before they strike.

Scooping the sleeping boy with one hand and drew him to his chest. He straightened and made his way to an old woman sitting on the ground with three children clinging to her in fear. The children hid behind the woman as Itachi approached, the fire in his hand made it discernible for him to scrutinize the middle aged woman.

"I want you to look after him," Itachi said, not really waiting for an answer as he pushed the boy into the woman's arms. "He's gone through a lot and needs some sleep."

Itachi drew away while the woman nodded her head in understanding. "He won't be waking up until five days." He informed. "Make sure he's safe."

The woman frowned but didn't question him. Itachi pivoted around; the need to leave the place had only intensified as he felt the ground shake underneath him.

He hadn't taken another step yet when the old woman made him paused.

"Come back alive," The woman said and Itachi had to turn his head to look at her. The woman's face was grim as she stared back at him. "Don't leave your son orphan."

Itachi was stunned at the woman's words. But hadn't had the time to clarify the misconception when he heard the explosion, dust and pebbles showered above them while Itachi was tearing through the evacuation site and towards the exit.

The other jounins who had helped with the evacuation procedure, had left and Itachi thanked that they hadn't been suspicious of him. After all, he still had his ANBU tattoo on his arm to prove that he was from Konoha. He could still past for an ANBU. But once he meets someone from the Ops, they would know instantly that he was an impostor if they noticed that he didn't have a team of his own.

Konoha was on red alert and fighting the enemy and defending their Village was the leaf-nins top priority. It would be quite impossible for them to notice the impostor within their ranks.

--------------------------------------

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh as she ran towards the grinning face of Hoshigaki Kisame with her fist raised. The shark face man dodged her fist and aimed a kick at her stomach. Sakura barely blocked with her arms and she was thrown back by the force of his kick, hitting a wall.

"What? Can't handle a little kick, girl?"

"Shut up, fish steak!" She growled, pulling herself up and wincing as fresh pain seared through her back and arm. Blood and bruises covered her ragged form, one side of her eyes was badly bruised that she had to squint to glare at Kisame. She was low on chakra. After fighting and healing the wounded, it wasn't surprising. Her chakra fuel was nearly at the brink and by the looks of it, Sakura could hardly handle herself against Kisame, who look disgustingly well and with his Samehada patched together. The odd of winning that fight was very low.

"That's for cutting off my chakra and for breaking my Samehada," Kisame said snidely, baring his pointed teeth while he slung his huge sword over his shoulder. "But there's more from where it came from."

Then he was running towards her, his sword raise while Sakura staggered to the side just in time when Kisame pulled down his sword. The place where she was a moments ago, crumbled as the sword run through the wall like a saw.

"Tsk tsk," Kisame turn towards her, his blue lips curling into a shark-like smile. "You're tired, I can see that. And your chakra is running low, making it impossible for you to use that strength of yours.

Sakura glared, holding her bleeding arm where the Samaheda had grazed passed her. _Too much for avoiding it._ She thought as her fingers felt the wetness that poured out from the fresh wound.

"Too bad that you can't fight me as you did before. I was actually looking forward to it." Kisame stated, still giving her that creepy grin.

"Maybe if you could give me sometime to refuel my chakra then I can fully fight you," She suggested.

"Do I look stupid to you, girl?"

"I'm sorry. I was kind of hoping that you would be."

Kisame growled and lunged towards her. Sakura ducked as he swiped his sword clean for her head but cut through thin air instead.

"What? Did I just ruffle your gills?" She taunted, jumping back a distance away from him while he whirled around. "As far as I can remember, your partner was the brain and you were the brawn on your little pairing. Or did I miscalculate?"

Kisame's eyes glinted but with a different reason. "The partner you're talking about turns out to be a traitor. He isn't one of us now. He disappeared when your little friends attacked our base."

Sakura froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Uchiha Itachi turns out to be a coward. He runs away because he was too afraid of the war. He's afraid to fight, especially with his own village."

Kisame looked pointedly at her.

"That's why he prefers that I fight them off. Even if I do look stupid, I can be quite perspective sometimes, girl. I knew Uchiha Itachi was still attached to his Village. So try not to underestimate me again."

Sakura snorted. "That's loads of bullshit." She said angrily, hardly believing him. "Uchiha Itachi killed his clan, became a missing-nin and joined your stupid organization. How can he possibly be harboring homesickness when we all know that he doesn't feel a damn thing for anyone? Not even a cent for his own flesh and blood, his own little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, of whom, if I might add he had tortured and drove him mad with revenge. Now how can you possibly think that he cares for Konoha?"

"I'm not really surprised that you said that," The shark man answered, smiling that smile of his that totally grating Sakura's fried nerves. "From the way I saw you fought him last time, you were ready to tear him to pieces and might even consider him feeding to your pet fishes."

"I don't have a pet fish." She snapped.

Kisame shruged. "But you did want to kill him,"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I still want to kill him," she corrected. "I can't forgive him for what he's done to Sasuke and Naruto and all of his sins. If he's disappeared like what you said, then I'm going to find him."

"And were you planning to track him by wearing his necklace?" Kisame mocked, finally noticing the necklace place around her wrist.

A flush rose over Sakura's face as she suddenly remembered the necklace that she had place on her wrist to constantly remind her of having that confrontation with Itachi. She still has a lot to pay to him. The bruised on her neck hadn't totally healed yet, even if it had been two weeks ago since Itachi had tried to strangle her.

"Yes," She lifted her chin, meeting Kisame's amuse gaze. "I was planning to do just that,"

_Liar._

"He wasn't the same when he lost the necklace you know," The nukenin said, advancing towards her, his intent clear in his malicious, beady eyes. "He has this weird habit of touching it as if to assure himself that it was still there. Though last week when he did reach towards his neck and found it gone. Let's just say, he was quieter than usual."

Sakura absently touched the wrapped necklace on her wrist, that new habit having been developed on her five days stay at the hospital in equal boredom. Until now, Sakura was still recovering from her injuries; the reason why the Hokage had ordered her to protect Konoha while the rest of her friends went to Amegakure, where she knew they could get real action. But it seems that she was going to get some action when the Akatsuki and Amegakure unexpectedly dropped by.

"Hmm..,"

The voice of the nukenin broke through her thoughts and Sakura scolded herself for letting her guard down in front of the enemy. Sakura went into a combative stance.

_Enough talking and time for fighting. _She thought and drew her fist in front of her.

"I'm a little curious how you got Itachi's necklace." The shark-face said. "I remember the necklace already being gone when he arrived at the base after he followed you. How did you take it from him?"

Still on a combative stance, she answered. "I didn't take it from him. I found it in my pack. He must have dropped it while he was searching for the scroll that I had taken from under your noses."

"He was searching for the scroll?" Kisame asked; ignoring the taunt. "We were given orders to only feign a fight and……" he trailed off instantly as he noticed the gleam of interest that lept in Sakura's eyes.

"And what?" She asked while her eyes turned to narrowed slits. "You were saying something."

The shark-man smiled his toothy grin. "Nothing, girlie." Sakura bristled at the nickname, her legs sliding apart to steady her combative stance.

"Now enough with the talk and let's fight."

Sakura hesitated, still wanting to press on. But from the look on the nuke-nins face, he had enough of the talk and was ready to fight her. Inwardly, Sakura sighed in frustration while she leveled her gaze towards him.

"I couldn't have agreed more." She said, her smile strained and waited for him to first make a move.

"Just so you know girlie." Kisame said also positioning himself into a fighting stance with his Samehada in front of him. "I'm not like my partner. I'm no ninny like him."

"I disagree with you," She retorted. "Did you just forget that I beat your sorry ass back then?"

The shark-man showed off all his pointed teeth.

Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"I don't think so,"

The shark-man swipe his sword towards her, Sakura ducked to the side and drew her ANBU katana to blocked the sword as it came towards her for the second time. She skidded, her arms straining as she put more force behind her katana as Kisame's Samehada pushed against her weapon. There was grating sound as the her katana shook at her herculean effort. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she keep her katana in front of her. Her foot sliding against the dusty ground as Kisame pushed her back.

She gritted her teeth while Kisame was cackling evilly in front of her.

"I bet you hadn't expected Itachi to go soft on you, didn't you girlie?" He said unexpectedly, totally disarming her and Kisame took this the chance to attack. His sword made a clean cut over her Anbu armor and Sakura was thrown a good a distance away. She slammed on the ground, knocking the breath out of her while she could feel pain radiating from her chest where Kisame's sword had slice her.

Her hands went towards her chest, feeling the blood that trickled out from the scratch metal that slowly seeped into her ANBU shirt. It wasn't that bad. The armor had taken the burnt of Kisame's attack. The wound wasn't deep and it wasn't fatal. Sakura could still fight.

Carefully, making little movement as possible, she stood up and glared at the shark man who stood on the rooftop.

He was forming hand seals that were obviously of water nature.

Sakura stepped back warily as Kisame made a final hand seal.

"If you want to know, Itachi had been given an order to ensure that the scroll arrives in Konoha." The shark-man gave her a knowing smile that made Sakura uneasy. "The scroll that you have taken was sabotaged….it was a fake."

Sakura at first glance look confused, and when his words sunk in, She paled.

"And girlie? If you want to know the truth, the reason why your friends are dying in Rain Village, is because of you. You have brought this upon your people….your village and no one is to blame, but you."

With an animal cry of pain and anguish, Sakura blindly rushed forward, tears blurred her eyes as she glared ferociously at the nukenin, who only laughed uproariously and said something.

"Futon…." That was all the warning she could get before a huge shadow loom above her as the massive wave rose and came crushing down towards her.

Sakura could only stare while the wave descended closer.

---------------------------------

_Foolish. _Itachi thought as he gently place the woman on the uneven ground. Her face was pale and she wasn't breathing anymore. The ANBU clothes she was wearing was soaked and sticking against her skin. He has to be grateful that he had arrived in the nick of time to save her while wondering why he was even doing it. He had seen the huge wave over the rooftops where he had been fighting a rain-nin and after immediately putting an end to the man's life, Itachi had run towards the place where the wave had appeared.

Water had flooded the area, washing against the houses and buildings when Itachi had arrived. He had caught a glimpse of his old partner, grinning as usual and was forming hand seals that he knew too well.

Kisame was going to unleash his sharks onto the woman, whom Itachi had finally seen swimming among the wreckage under the rushing water while crimson blood showed clearly in the water. On a whim, Itachi had dived in and then swam towards the woman, saving her from the sharks that had appeared on the water. When Itachi had broken through the surface, dragging the woman beside him; she had already drowned and Itachi had to escape from Kisame who had recognized him even in his ANBU gear.

Itachi had jumped out of the water before the sharks tore a limb from him. Kisame was no match for his speed and he had run away with the woman in his arms.

The woman was going to die if he didn't take that water out of her lungs.

For the second time he was going to save her.

Withdrawing a kunai from his arm guards, Itachi sliced the straps that held the ANBU protective gear covering the woman's front. He threw the metal armor aside once it was peeled off from her soaking body.

The woman was turning deathly pale while her lips becoming blue. Itachi didn't hesitate as he tore off his ANBU mask and started pumping his hands over her heart, careful not to touch the wound on her chest. Dripping all over her, he leanrd forward and push air into her cold, immobile mouth, trying to breath life into her.

He tried this three times before the woman was finally revived. She was coughing out the water that had accumulated in her lungs that Itachi hastily secured the ANBU mask to cover his face.

He was kneeling beside her, closely watching her as she tried to catch her breath.

When he was sure she was going to be fine, Itachi made to stand.

"Wait," a hand grab his wrist and Itachi instantly tensed at the contact of her bare hand on his.

He looks down at her hand and froze. There on her wrist, was his necklace.

"How---what happened?" the woman gasped, tightening her hold on him, "What am I doing here?" She look around them, frowning when she saw that they were in the forest. "And who are you?" She looked back towards him, eying his ANBU mask and clothes, the ANBU tattoo on his arm and then gazed at the eye holes where she knew his eyes were hidden.

Itachi didn't answer but continued to stare at the necklace dangling loosely around her thin wrist.

"Shinobi,"

Itachi turned his head when he heard the impatience in her voice.

"I asked your name and you should at least have the manners to answer me," emerald eyes glinted, slowly standing up and tried to let go of the ANBU's wrist when he caught hers into a steely grip.

Sakura warily eyed the ANBU. "Who are you?" Trying to work her aching legs underneath her as she pulled herself up.

There was no answer except for his fingers brushing against the inside of her wrist in rather intimate manner. A shiver went through Sakura as the ANBU continued to caress the necklace that dangled from her wrist.

Sakura stared at the sightless eyes beneath the Anbu mask.

"Shinobi, I asked you a question." She barked, trying to wrench her hand from his touch, her face flushing at the man's boldness. The man didn't let her go and instead tried to tag the necklace from her.

Sakura's face turn an angry color at the ANBU's uncalled for behavior, suspicion rising from the back of her mind while her hand went towards the kunai on her back.

On an instinct, Itachi jumped back as he senseD the danger, the tip of the blade nearly grazing his mask as he alluded.

"Who are you, really?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

The man's answer was to disappear in front of her and to only appear, with incredible speed and dangerous ease, behind her.

Sakura recognizes the move and her heart seemed to have stopped beating altogether as she felt his heat pressing against her back while a kunai was place against her throat.

"Uchiha Itachi," She hissed, trying to move away but the kunai pressed dangerously close against her neck, pricking her skin.

"Don't move," He warned right next to her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Like you haven't done that before," She growled but didn't move.

"I'm here to help the village," He explained calmly.

"Bullshit!"

"Madara is coming. You must send word to the others in Amegakure to come back." He told her. "Konoha is in danger."

"I don't believe you."

"Right now Haruno-san, it doesn't matter what you think of me, what matter is your village…." He said while he released her, retreating further back where she couldn't harm him. "I left Akatsuki to come back. I know all about Madara's plans."

She whirled around to glare.

"You're lying," She said, her hands clenched on her side.

"Think what you will." He said turning. "But Konoha is in need of reinforcements. The fate of the village lies within your decisions. Call your friends back or let Konoha fall into Madara's hands."

Sakura seethed and threw a kunai towards his direction. But Itachi merely moved to the side, the kunai whistling passed him to land on a branch of tree with a distinct thunk. Sakura wished more than anything that it was Itachi's heart that had pierce it than the wood. Red eyes flared to life from behind the mask and Sakura reeled back and immediately shut her eyes.

She felt rather than see him move in front of her. Her heart thudded against her chest while she held her breath.

_Stupid_. _Why did I even close my eyes?_

"Haruno-san." She heard him drawl and involuntarily her eyes snapped open to stare at him through the mask. Even though he was her enemy. He was still polite. His parents had raised him well but only in terms of his impeccable manners. Uchiha Itachi, was and still is a murderer of the high rate and she couldn't let herself forget that when her eyes lock with his red, chilling orbs.

If Sakura didn't know any better, she was staring at death.

"Truly, your fear of me is quite misplaced."

Her heart rate increased as he placed his mask an inch away from her face, directing her under his close, forbidding scrutiny. She didn't know that they were that close. She could even feel the heat emitting from him.

Sakura stood there frozen as fear trickled down her spine. She could barely bat an eye much less move.

"You should be afraid for the destruction of the village than the thought of dying underneath my blade."

"I'm not afraid of you," She whispered, tipping her head back to look him straight in the eye while her heart fluttered in panic as the tomoes of his sharingan whirled.

"You're not?" He said; his voice with a hint of amusement while he trailed a hand over her arm, smirking inwardly when he felt her shiver.

"You're lying," He observed as he saw her tense while her hand flew towards a weapon. He stopped her before she could reach her katana, clamping a hand around her arm.

"Don't try anything foolish," He warned, tightening his hold on her. "Believe it or not, I'm an ally."

"Yeah right." She sneered, trying to pull her hand away though she didn't attempt to do anything foolish as he had ordered, maybe because she was beginning to believe in his words a little. "An ally." She said skeptically.

Itachi didn't say anything more as his hand moved.

She remained still while his hand reached for her wrist, where his necklace was. She shivered as his hands trailed over her skin.

"You had my necklace all this time," She heard him murmur while he gazed down at the necklace; his red eyes glowed beneath the mask as he absently trace the small stones. "I though I lost it."

Sakura didn't say anything while a blush suffused her face. His touch warming her cool skin and the desire to recoil from him was tempting. He was too close for her own peace of mind. Too damn close that she could smell him.

Sakura mentally shook her head and took a cautious step back. "Yeah, you lost it when you tried to steal the scroll from me. I found it inside my pack."

He looks up at her then and pinned her with his penetrating gaze.

"Hn," He murmured and let her go. Sakura's arm fell limply beside her while she watched him turned abruptly.

"I'll take it back after this war is over," he said and Sakura could only gape at him.

"But on the meantime, keep it with you." And then he was gone while Sakura's mouth was still hanging open. Then she simply closes it when she realized that it was even open to begin with.

Sakura stood there for a moment, undecided. If Itachi was telling the truth; which she thought he was, deep down; then Sakura would have to send a messenger hawk to the armies who were fighting in Ame.

Konoha was in dire need of aid and Sakura was going to give her village all the help they need.

Within seconds, Sakura was hurrying to the message tower where the messenger hawks were placed; wincing on the way as the wound her chest seared fiercely.

She was going to save Konoha.

---------------------------------

"How's the girl Itachi? Is she alive?" The nukenin asked while they circled around, preparing to fight. A sadistic smile was on the shark-man's lips as he regarded his former partner.

"Kisame," Itachi said coolly, his red eyes remaining impassive beneath his ANBU mask. "I thought you like to fight than talk."

"Well, things changed when you left." Kisame said, baring his teeth at him. "I'm here as your enemy, not your partner. Madara ordered the Akatsuki for your capture."

"After betraying him, I expected him to be putting a price on my head."

"Things can't be what they seem, Itachi." He said, eying the younger man with a hint of amusement and knowing eyes. "Madara still has plans for you and your brother."

Just like that. At the mention of Sasuke, Itachi's eyes flickered.

"I see," He said, halting. At the other end, Kisame had also stopped. "So he wanted to see the outcome of the fight between my brother and myself? That's why he needs me alive."

"Maybe," The nukenin said enigmatically, still smiling. "But there are things that can't be said."

Itachi considered the other man and inclined his head.

"Hn, " He murmured. "Then stop talking, Kisame."

"Still like to order me around, eh Uchiha?" Kisame growled, angry at Itachi's commanding tone. "Well, we shall soon see who the real boss is around here."

Then the battle begins.

-----------------------------------

**Next up: **_**Brotherhood, **_**sequel to "Payback"**

**Summary: **Two brothers with a bloody past brought together by fate to end their strife. Only one survived unscathed while the other one, forever blind.

**AN: **Once again, Itachi's character is base on the latest manga chapters where Itachi is revealed to be a good guy and is in fact protecting the Village and his brother. I don't know about Kisame though, he doesn't sounds kisameish. Oh well, I'm still working on his character. While for Sakura? I don't really know. I'll make you the judge.

I think I'll be posting the sequel this weekend. I still have my midsummer exam tomorrow. For now I'll only writing one-shots while my multi-chapter stories will be written later if I can get my muse back. I'm still suffering a bouts of author's block. Hopefully, it will be gone soon. (I certainly hope so.)**  
**

The normal drill: Read and Review!!!Thanks!!!**  
**


End file.
